


Fallouts & Small Reunions

by Directioner1988



Category: Def Leppard, Duran Duran, Missing Persons (Band), Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: The story is set in 2018 where Roger and John are identical twins and Andrew is their younger brother.In my story Roger is married to Rick Allen. He plays the bass and guitar in my storyThe Berrow brothers andthe Rum Runner Nightclub will also be included in the story





	Fallouts & Small Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in 2018 where Roger and John are identical twins and Andrew is their younger brother.  
> In my story Roger is married to Rick Allen. He plays the bass and guitar in my story  
> The Berrow brothers andthe Rum Runner Nightclub will also be included in the story

**It's true what they say, you can never know a good thing until it's gone... Duran Duran learnt that in a harsh but fair manor when for the second time Roger Allen had left the band leaving not just Nicky Rhodes upset but also leaving his twin brother John Taylor upset too. The only comforting manor was that Roger told both John and Nicky that it wasn't their fault he was leaving, it was their insular management that they were being managed by that helped the 58 year old Birmingham born, Sheffield native make his mind up. Feeling angry Nicky took his anger out on Charlie while John took his anger out on Gela, ultimately costing him his marriage. Having nowhere to go John packed up and headed back to the UK leaving just Simon and Nicky to pick up the pieces of the now broken band, before he left though he gave the two blonde haired lads an ultimatum: either sack their management only then will he attempt to persuade Andrew and Roger to return to the band or tell the fans that Duran Duran have split up after 38 years together, leaving his two former band mates careers in doubt.**

**After taking a couple of days to think about it and while watching the video for New Moon On Monday the two Duran Duran band mates thought back to the great time they AND the Taylors had filming the video in France, Nicky and Simon eventually made the decision to call time on Duran Duran and although it was one difficult choice to make, they knew it was the right one to make. Now came the worse part, letting their management know they were splitting up, which in Charlie's eyes was easier said than done. Once all the arguments and cursing had subsided from both sides, Simon knew the last thing to do was make it official, so called a press conference for the next day, when it came to announce the split he and Nicky just sat there with press poised and ready to snap away with their cameras. Seeing that Simon couldn't muster any strength to say those five dreaded words, Nicky took charge**

'Firstly I'd like to thank the fans for their loyalty and support they've shown for us over the past 38 years, without them we wouldn't be where we are today, I'd like to also thank Michael and Paul Berrow for believing in us and giving this opportunity to live out our dreams. Secondly thanks to our loved ones who have supportive and for keeping our feet firmly on the ground. But after a lot of consideration and thought, we have decided to split up' He explained leaving the whole room lost for words.

**The next day and the two blonde-haired lads flew back to England to be with loved ones, when they discovered that it had only took only a few seconds after their press conference had finished that rumours to begin circulating about why they had decided to call it quits.**

**Upon arriving back to the UK, Simon began to wonder how Roger, John and Andrew had took to the news of the split, Nicky could only guess as not surprised as for the past couple of months Roger kept saying that it wouldn't be long until Duran Duran were gonna split up. Meanwhile in Sheffield, Rick was in the living room watching the news when he called his husband's name, rushing in Roger sat on the arm and watched as the newsreader announced that Duran Duran had split up.**

**'I'm honestly not surprised, I did tell then a couple of months ago that Duran Duran were gonna split' Roger sighed slipping into the seat next to Rick**

**'How come Duran Duran had split up then?' Rick asked curiously**

**'10 letters, starts with M ends with T' Roger cryptically answers**

**'Management' Rick guessed earning a nod off his husband**

**'We began alienating our UK and Australians fans because of them and also they were the reason why Andrew left Duran Duran again' Roger sadly explains as the phone rang, he picked the receiver up and was welcomed by the loudness of Joe Elliot saying hello**

_'Hi Joe' Rick smiled holding the phone away from his ear_

_'So how are you' Joe asked in his very distinctive Sheffielder accent_

_'I'm doing OK, why?' Rick asked looking rather puzzled at why his band mate just asked him how he was_

_'What about Roger?' Joe catechized_

_'Joe, he's doing fine' Rick responded a little harsher then he intended it to be_

_Getting as confused as he was when he first met and fell in love with Roger, Rick soon started to piece the puzzle together_

_'Joseph, there's more to this phone call then you just saying hi isn't there? he questioned_

_'OK Richard you got me figured out, I heard about Roger's band splitting up and was wondering if he was OK' Joe explained cringing at hearing Rick calling him Joseph and not Joe 'And please don't call me Joseph'_

_'Don't call me Richard again and we'll have a deal. Anyway yeah he's doing OK' Rick answers_

_'Deal. Any how I better be getting back, Viv keeps winding Sav up and I can guess that it won't be long before Sav clips Viv one around the head' Joe explains causing the younger lad to laugh_

_'See ya then' Rick laughed hanging up_

**'So what do we do now?' Roger asked standing up and stretching**

**'Work I guess' Rick answered as the two headed to their home studio to work on new material, Rick took his place behind the drums and began to drum out a beat, while Roger picked up his guitar and started to strum along in time with Rick's drumming allowing the two to create a soft and mellow rock tune, several seconds later both started to sing in unison with one another. Hearing the door bell ring Roger ran downstairs and answered it, finding it was Nik he allowed the older lad and showed him upstairs. After formally introducing Rick to Nik, the trio got down to work: Nik behind the mixing desk and Rick and Roger in the recording booth. It may have only took a good hour or so to lay down the final version of Rick's written song, which surprised Rick himself, but they knew it was just the beginning of what could be the start of a solo career for Roger. Exiting the recording booth both Rick and Roger took their seats side by side and began to work their magic on Roger's potential debut single, a month later and the song was finished pleasing both Allens, seeing that his husband desperately wanted to listen to it, Roger walked over the stereo and placed the CD carefully into the CD player. pressing play he the rejoined his husband back on the settee**

**As Roger's solo set in, Rick looked totally impressed with his husband's guitar skills**

**'Rog, when the heck did you learn to play the guitar?' he asked once the solo had ended**

**'Can't remember' he honestly answered 'It did however upset my brothers, so I stuck to playing the drums'**

**'Are there any other instruments you can play besides the drums and the guitar?' Rick asked**

**'Just the bass guitar, electric guitar and acoustic guitar' Roger shrugged**

**====**

**A year had passed since Duran Duran had split up, the lads felt that it was time to concentrate on their solo projects than working on getting the band back together... John was in Australia, Simon was in South London and Nicky moved back to Birmingham, all three were working on their debut albums while Andrew began working on his third album and Roger became Def Leppard's support act for their upcoming worldwide tour. As for the fans, they soon found out the truth behind the split and the real reason why Andrew left. Unimpressed at the lads now ex-management, the fans began persuading Michael and Paul to take the band back under their guidance.**

**'Michael, Paul what you did compared to these idiots was nothing' one Duranie said**

**'We almost cost Charlie his life' Paul emphasised**

**'Yeah you almost cost Charlie his life but you didn't cost him or the others their loyal fan base' another Duranie corrected**

**'And you allowed them to perform around Australia, they didn't' her twin sister added**

**'You gave them more tour dates around Europe, they didn't' a third Duranie piped up**

**'You didn't get Andrew to leave Duran Duran, they did' a fourth Duranie replied**

**'The boys wouldn't want us to manage them again anyway' Michael sighed**

**'You don't know that. that other management got what they deserved, you didn't' a fifth Duranie spoke up**

**'Just give it try please? they asked in unison**

**Knowing the Duranies weren't gonna give up on asking, they said they would try but it may take a while. As soon as the fans left both Berrow brothers got straight on the phone and started to organise meeting after meeting with the lads all present. When the time came for the first meeting, four of the five lads had shown up, only Roger was absent due to tour commitments in Australia, casting serious doubts over the planned reunion. After some time the lads managers managed to get all five lads in the same room and though they agreed not to reunite, they vowed they would do a one off gig in Birmingham to be shown in cinemas around the world, to show how thankful they were to have such a loyal fan base, it would have to wait though because Roger was embarking on his solo tour with Def Leppard as his support acts.**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 36th Duraniversary to Rio


End file.
